The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to semiconductor devices having repeated cell structures. In particular the invention is directed to semiconductor power devices which comprise one or more arrays of active cells (transistors), but is applicable in devices such as semiconductor memories which comprise one or more arrays of repeated active cells, namely, memory cells.
Semiconductor power devices (e.g., metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors, MOSFETs) are designed and manufactured with a repetitive structure. The repeated structure comprises patterns of one or more repetitive cell (transistor) structures and ancillary elements. FIG. 6A shows a semiconductor die 601 of a conventional semiconductor power device and its constituent structures. A main active area 602 of the device die comprises a repetition of one type of transistor, sometimes referred to as a cell or a main cell of the device. This is designated in the figure by the letter A (the xe2x80x9cA cellsxe2x80x9d).
The active area is the main area of the power device, typically located within a region bounded by an edge termination area. The edge termination area usually does not contain active transistors, what are commonly referred to as active devices. In the industry, passive devices, the opposite of active devices, include resistors, capacitors and inductors. The edge of the power device is composed of guard rings, or field shielding plates, that serve to provide the device with a high breakdown capability. Since this section is on the periphery and includes mainly floating junctions or field plates, which are different from the main transistor of the power device, this section is not called the active area. The area that is contained by the edge section, and has the main active cells of the device, that define and control its operational function is the active area. In a power device, such as one described and claimed in this specification, there is a parallel combination of a multitude of active device cells, with the same overall physics of device operation. The multitude of active device cells are operatively and turned on in parallel with the same control signal, constitute the operation of the main device. This region is the active region for the purpose of this application.
As noted above, a guard ring region 604 constitutes a non-active area which includes the very edges of the device die, and is sometimes referred to as the die termination area. The guard ring region does not contain active transistor cells, such as those contained within the area bounded by the guard ring region.
A peripheral section of the active area 602 of the semiconductor power device adjacent the guard ring region comprises another type of repetitive cell structure identified in the figure by the letter B (the xe2x80x9cB cellsxe2x80x9d). These cells are commonly referred to as termination structures or end structures. They serve to seal off the edges of the active area 602 to provide for reliable device operation by preventing spurious edge effects due to high voltage differentials between the boundary of the active area and the edge of the device. In most cases, the peripheral section does not contain A cells.
The interior of the active area 602 further includes a region 608 which surrounds a gate bond pad 611 and regions 606 which surround gate finger segments 612L, 612R, 612C, and 612T. The cells which populate regions 606 and 608 are identified by the letter C (the xe2x80x9cC cellsxe2x80x9d). The C cells are edge cells like the B cells in their role in a semiconductor power device. Since the left and/or right sides of the semiconductor chip might be different than the bottom or the top sides of the chip, in a general case, cells B and cells C might be different in structure. Further, it is standard die layout practice that the B and C cells might be varied in dimension and structure in order for them to fit geometrically and physically in their designated areas. For purposes of discussion, to distinguish the A cells which are the workhorses of the power device and the B and C cells, the A cells are referred to as the active cells, while the B and C cells are collectively referred to as the peripheral cells.
The B and C cells are the cells that interface or buffer the active area from the effects of the edge termination area. The edge termination area, usually has a higher electric field in the OFF state. Consequently, upon switching the device from the OFF state to the ON state and vice versa, transient voltage effects like dV/dt can generate extra holes and electrons in the semiconductor material near the edge of the chip, which will be flowing to the active area via the periphery cells B and C. Therefore, these cells should have a good short path to xe2x80x98groundxe2x80x99 potential in a typical n-channel power MOSFET, IGBT, or a thyristor of which the top surface, source, emitter or cathode is connected to ground. In other words the B and C cells are not active device cells like the more internal active cells, like A""s in FIG. 6A. In a typical device, such as MOSFET or IGBT, these peripheral cells will not have any n+ source or emitter areas, comprising just the corresponding p+/pxe2x88x92 well or base region with a relatively large contact area to the top source or emitter metal that is usually connected to the lowest potential, ground in most cases. These cells might contain edge sections of the poly-silicon gate, for MOS type power transistors, for the purpose of connectivity only. Thus, a gate metal line is disposed about the periphery and is contacted to the poly-silicon gate area in these periphery cells too. This gate metal line makes contact to the poly-silicon in these periphery cells, in its part that is removed from the metal and contact area that is connected to the source, emitter or ground potentia area.
Referring to FIG. 6B, another layout example of a conventional power device die 631 is shown. The active area 602 which provides the function of the power device comprises active cells A. The active area is surrounded by B cells, which are known as periphery termination cells. In addition, these types of cells typically are found disposed about the gate bus area, because of similar transient voltage effects in its vicinity, much like the edge termination area.
In some devices, a portion of the active area 602 extends beneath the source (or emitter) bond pads 614 so that the area beneath the bond pads is populated with A cells. Other applications call for the portion of the active area beneath the source (or emitter) bond pads to be populated with modified cells. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,106. In some special cases, the application may call for a power device die in which the portion of the active area beneath the bond pad is absent cells of any kind.
Some power device applications incorporate specialized cells in the active area 602 that do not serve as an active cell. For example, temperature sensing cells can be incorporated in the active area to provide an indicator of the device temperature. Other sensors include current sensors. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,237,481 and 5,063,307. However, special application power devices aside, the active area 602 typically comprises a regular uniform pattern of A cells. A common shape is the hexagon, though square-shaped and triangular-shaped cells are known. Also, cells having a linear (striped) geometry are in use.
Limitations in the performance of conventional power devices arise from the fact that various physical characteristics of such a device during its operation do not manifest themselves uniformly throughout the device. For example, the temperature rise varies depending on the location on the die; e.g., the center of the die typically is the hottest region of the device. The distribution of electric current in the active area 602 varies due in part to the non-uniform temperature distribution, which tends to create a situation known as xe2x80x9ccurrent hogging.xe2x80x9d This in turn leads to further temperature disparity across the die, potentially producing thermal runaway and resulting in device failure. Other physical disparities include transient voltages which vary across the die, variations in the resistance of individual cells, non-uniform distribution of internal capacitances, variations in the electrical charge across the junctions in the cells, variations in the junction leakage currents in the units during turn-off and reverse blocking modes, and so on.
The edges of the device, such as the guard ring region 604 and termination regions 642R and 642L shown in FIG. 6B, are usually cooler relative to the interior since these regions contain no active cells. Consequently, the performance of active A cells proximate these portions is better that the A cells in the interior of the active area 602. This is true also of A cells in the vicinity of other structures found in a power device which contain no active cells, such as scribe lines or streets.
The effects of such non-uniform thermal and electrical dynamic and static performance, lead to an increase in the ON resistance of power MOSFETs. This is the result of a smaller area of the device participating in the conduction of current, as compared to the current conduction that might be realized if the device temperature was more uniformly distributed.
In addition, the tendency of hot spot formation in the active area will lead to failure of the device in a high power switching mode where both a high voltage (less than its breakdown voltage) and the ON current state condition exists. This limits the safe operating area (SOA) of the device. The SOA is a typical data sheet figure of merit for a semiconductor power device. The SOA is temperature sensitive, and as such, non-uniform temperature distributions limit the SOA, both in the ON state and in the transitions from the ON state to the OFF state. Also, a non-uniform temperature distribution changes the resistivity and capacitances in the device""s hotter regions to an extent that the device""s switching speed is adversely affected. One reason for this effect is due to an increase in the resistance of the gate bus region in the hotter parts of a power MOSFET or IGBT (insulated-gate bipolar transistor) die. This results in an overall slower operation of the power device.
Attempts to address this problem include using thinner dies to improve the thermal behavior. A thinner die promotes cooling. Another technique is to increase the thickness of the top layer metallization. A thicker metallization improves lateral thermal conduction across the surface to even out the temperature non-uniformities. A die coating is sometimes provided on the surface of the die. The die coating has better thermal conduction properties than ambient and conventional polymer encapsulating material. As such, a die coating will absorb and conduct heat from the underlying die hot spots to reduce the operating temperature. Operationally, the power device can be biased with a lower voltage to reduce the overall current density in the die. The transistor gain (Iin/Iout) of each cell can be reduced, or its transconductance (Iout/Vin) can be reduced, and the like. While these approaches tend to reduce the operating temperature and the consequent performance non-uniformities across the die, they do so at the expense of structural integrity of the die, increased manufacturing cost of the device, or by overly conservative operation of the device in a lower power range so that the operating capacity of the device is not fully realized.
There is a need to provide an improved semiconductor power device to overcome the foregoing described thermal and electrical operating limitations present in conventional devices.
According to the present invention a semiconductor device is provided having an active area comprising active cells. Each cell has an associated cell design that varies depending on where it is located in the active area. Design variations include structural variations and variations in the material composition of the cell. The operating parameter of each cell can vary depending on its location in the active area of the power device.
A device provided in accordance with the present invention exhibits increased surface temperature uniformities during operation. The result is, among other things, increased SOA, increase speed, and improved switching efficiencies. The reliability of the device is improved. In addition, data sheet parameters such as power sensitivity and thermal sensitivity are improved.